No Metal Alchemist
by AbaraiSuki
Summary: Edward and Alphonse return home to Winry. A happy ending love story. A little citrus. *This story is listed as complete, which means I finished the main story and make no promises about future content. Additional short chapters in the works*
1. A Slippery Homecoming

A slippery Homecoming

It was one of the darkest and foggiest nights Edward had ever remembered seeing. Nights like this always put him in an odd mood, they reminded him of _that_ night. It wasn't too far off from where he was headed that the event took place. The event that was the reason that nights like this dulled his usual hot-tempered personality. Nights like this left him prone to staring off into the dark distance and contemplating all of the delicate ways that lives intertwined with others, about how one decision can lead to a life going down an unanticipated path.

As he walked up the familiar dirt road a light blinked in the distance. _That's strange_ he thought to himself, _they didn't know we were coming_. The slowly pulsating light in the distance was coming from the second story window of the Rockbell's home. His childhood friend had picked up his mother's habit, it seemed, when she wanted him to come home. It was odd that all the way out here he could see the light in such darkness, her light. A small smile touched his lips as he realized that she was one of two people in the world that he would do anything for, and given his abilities, that was saying a lot. Mr. Edward Elric, state alchemist and child prodigy could do things that most adults couldn't dream of. But in the end, he was just a long lost boy on his way to a home he never admitted he still had, until recently.

Well, boy didn't really cut it, he had recently celebrated his 20th birthday. And while it was in a hospital, it was the best birthday he had ever had. It was on that day, that Alphonse, his younger brother and best friend, was brought effectively back to life. His body for years had been a large suit of armor with his soul affixed to it in desperation and blood. It was on Ed's 20th birthday that he had managed, after years of struggling, to restore his brother's soul to his body. It was a severely emaciated body, and he required several days of intensive care before everyone calmed down a little bit. They had just gotten him back, they couldn't lose him now. Even that damned Roy Mustang was worried about him, in his own way.

Really, they had both been hospitalized after the ordeal. Ed had nearly killed himself in the process, and it was a miracle above miracles that he had escaped not only with both of their lives, but with both of their bodies fully intact. Weak and borderline useless perhaps, but they were intact. Ed was given an IV drip of steroids and nutrients to help speed the healing process and the paranoid doctor ranted about possible "transplant rejection effects" even though it was Ed's own arm. Luckily, nothing ever came of that worry.

As Ed continued walking up the dirt road he realized that it wasn't really oppressive anymore, this dark weather. It would always mean something to him, he supposed, but not like it used to. He glanced down to see Al looking around wide-eyed as if he hadn't seen this terrain in years and in a way he supposed that was true. The kind and crazy friends of his at the military had created a sort of sling for Alphonse, so that Ed could still carry him and use his cane. Ed's leg and arm, while useable, were not up to carrying another human for very long, let alone really much else yet. He could walk, but he needed the cane for support, and there was just no way his arm would have allowed him to carry Al, even as light as he was.

This time, when the light in the distance flickered Ed looked down to see Al smiling like he had never been happier. Winry was on the other side of that light, no Winry was the light. Ed and Al were going home.

"We are finally home Al." Ed said with a glimmer of emotions in his eyes.

"Yeah". It was all Al could say in response. The flood of emotions he felt could not be expressed. Ed knew, and he smiled down at his younger brother who he finally could protect.

They approached the house with caution, the road surface had changed from gritty dirt mixed with gravel to full on slippery mud. Ed, with Al's feeble help, repositioned the sling onto his back so that he could lean forward and be more balanced. The uphill struggle was a bit much for Ed still, especially with the added weight and the mud.

Since the boys left on their journey all of those years ago, Winry had stood at the second floor window and flickered that light in hope. In hope that they would see it, wherever they were, and come home to her. That was all she had asked, was that they come home. She didn't care if Ed was made of metal and flesh, and she would love Al even in a suit of armor. She wanted better for him, her baby brother in all but blood, but she had little hope of it coming true. She never expected that they would really come home at all to stay, it didn't seem that she would be that lucky.

It had been just her and granny pinako for years. It was lonely and she loved Ed's rare visits and her rare trips to patch him up. He was everything to her, although she didn't think he would ever be ready to hear that. No, he was too busy trying to right a wrong that might never be able to be righted. Winry flicked the light for the final time of the night, sighed, and went downstairs to sit by the fire with a cup of tea. It was nights like this, when granny pinako was off in some distant town on business that Winry felt particularly lonely. One day it would be just her, and that thought grated on her soul. She had always thought it would be her, Ed and Al, for always. That's what she had said as a little girl, "for always". Now, it seemed more like those days never actually happened. And that she had "for always" been alone. She sighed as she warmed her hands by the fire.

A noise outside brought her out of her saddened state of mind and sparked concern. Not that it was really concern for her welfare, she could more than take care of herself. She missed Den at times like these, then Winry would have known before the sound had gotten this close. She, with her trusty weapon of choice in hand, crept toward the door and put her ear to it. What she heard was almost incomprehensible.

"Brother, go that way! It's less steep." Said a voice that sounded very familiar.

"Damnit Al! Do you want to try this? It's not easy you know!" Said the voice she dreamed of in her sleep.

Winry thought to herself that she must be going mad, the boys were no where near her. She was imagining this.

"You know I'm not strong enough for that brother." Said the first voice.

_Wait a minute, STRONG enough??_ Winry's heart raced and against her better judgment at getting her hopes up, flung open the door.

At the sound of a door banging open the boys looked up. On the porch stood Winry, who's eyes went from disbelief, to shock, to comprehension in about 15 seconds flat. She took two steps forward, burst into tears and then started to laugh. The boys, took a step backwards, or really Ed just slid further down the slope, and stared at her.

"Uhm, Winry? We're home." Ed said tentatively. "What's wrong?"

"Your home!" She said with tears streaming down her face.

"We're sorry Winry." Al said, gripping Ed's shoulder to peer over it and coming into full view for the first time.

"You…Al! Your…"

"Human!" Al said with tired enthusiasm.

"You were always human stupid" Ed interjected. "Do you think we could have this conversation inside Winry? I'm kinda stuck here."

Winry gave one final laugh before taking a closer look at the situation. "Wha- Yeah, ok." The bizarreness of the situation stunted the normal humorous interaction between Ed and Winry. Winry started down the muddy slope and within an arms reach of Ed, slipped and fell, sliding into Ed and knocking him over. Ed fell over Winry in an attempt to not fall on Al, who really didn't get dislodged much from his sling in the process. He just giggled. Al had been laughing so much these past few weeks. Ed smiled. Winry smiled. The three of them made eye contact and before they knew it, had all fallen into fits of hysterical laughter.

"He-Hey Winry." Ed gasped between giggles. "We're home!" This sent them all further over the edge and Winry laughed so hard she slammed her hand down into the mud involuntarily, splashing Ed in the face with mud. She let out a sound that sounded like a hiss and an attempt to stop laughing. Ed wiped the mud off of his eyes, looked at her with playfully burning irises, and purposefully splashed her. Winry, not taking a moment to lose, continued the mud fight and all out war ensued. Just like when they were kids. The odd position that Al was in allowed him to fling small bits of mud but to not really hit anything. While he wasn't a part of the mayhem, he still enjoyed seeing the bliss on the faces of the two people he most loved in the world. Finally able to have some fun after years of hardship.

The clock tolled 11pm and it stilled Winry's hand. Ed landed one last plop of mud in her hair before he realized she had stopped.

"Let's go inside and get you cleaned up." She said, smiling. She wiggled out of her position and plucked Alphonse from his nest. He was easy to lift for the strong mechanic and she even had the strength to offer Ed a helping hand. She didn't really want to hear the stories about how they had gotten their bodies back. It was bound to have been too dangerous, but she was happy they had all the same. A small spark of electricity shot through Winry at Ed's touch and she smiled, almost bashfully at her childhood friend as she helped him to his feet. With Al effectively cradled in her right arm, she used her left to steady Ed and make it the final few feet to the stairs. The three of them were covered in mud.

"Ed, how strong are you right now?"

"Not very, why?"

"I hoped you could help me out, but we can do it together."

"What?"

"Can you hold Al for a minute?"

"After all of that? Probably not. I can't stand much longer either Win."

"Ok. Here."

She set Al on the porch, leaning him against the wall for support. He smiled a tired smile and watched her move to Ed.

"You sit too, I'll be right back."

"What for?"

"Do you really want to get the house covered in mud and force me to spend my first night with you cleaning it??" A small bit of their normal banter seeped through.

"No Ma'am." Ed said smiling, taking a hold of her hand to help himself down gently. Ed and Al smiled to each other, not saying a word while Winry went to business. She stripped off her clothes, flinging them into a pile and ran inside. The boys were blushing so hard they could barely think. Five minutes later, a reasonably clean and decent Winry came back with some towels.

"Both of you need to strip off the dirty clothes, we can wrap you in towels if needs be, and you are both going to take baths."

"Together!?" they said in unison.

"No you idiots. Al goes first and then Ed." This would have gotten an argument from Ed in the past but he honestly didn't even think of complaining now. Winry stooped down to help Al out of his clothes, only his shirt really needed to come off. Then she scooped him up. Ed slowly managed to get down to his boxers. Winry couldn't help but notice how attractive he was, even with his mismatched limbs. She blushed but in the darkness no one could tell. The clothes all lay forgotten on the porch as the three of them made their way slowly to the bathroom.

Winry had the tub already filling and set Al down on the toilet seat to undress him. Ed had followed in behind slowly and leaned against the wall. The two boys started to protest at the indecency of what Winry was proposing to do but she cut them off.

"Under the circumstances, it would be ridiculous to worry about this. You both need baths and I am the only one strong enough to help give them to you."

"You are NOT honestly thinking of doing that to me too are you Winry! I can do it myself…"

Winry blushed at the idea.

"If you say you can, then I'll believe you, I'll sit outside in the hallway in case you need help. But Al needs help, and you aren't strong enough right now to do it. You sit right here and rest."

"Winry…" Al began softly.

"Hmm?"

"You kind of remind me of Mom right now." It was the kindest thing Al could have said to her and she smiled the happiest sad smile she had ever smiled and picked up the naked teenager and slowly lowered him into the warm tub.

"Thank you Al." She whispered into his ear as she let him go.

As Winry helped Al bathe, Ed told her of places she would never see. Al chimed in details occasionally but stayed happily quiet for the most part. Sometimes the three of them just sat in silence as Winry scrubbed and rinsed her baby brother. They were together again, and that's all that mattered. Finally the bath was done and a sleepy Alphonse was wrapped in a towel with Edwards help. Winry carried him into the room just down the hall where the beds were always made in case the boys ever came home. Clothes were always stored in the drawers there, and she quickly found some comfy looking pj's for him to rest in. She got him dressed, brought him a glass of water and told him to lay in the bed until she was done waiting to see if his stubborn brother needed help. Al giggled and said ok. It took mere seconds for him to fall asleep, even though that was not his intent at the time. He wanted to spend all night with them but his broken down body had other plans. He was, effectively, dead to the world while his body healed itself slowly in his sleep.

Ch 2: Their First Night Together


	2. Their First Night Together

Their First Night Together

Winry put her face up to the door with a hand on the doorknob.

"Ed are you sure you will be ok?" She said with concern.

"Y-yeah Win, I've got this." Ed said as a small splash of water was heard.

"What was that noise!" Winry said, alarm shooting through her like fire.

"Jeez Win, I got into the tub."

"Oh."

"Are you going to be this paranoid the _whole_ time?"

"Yep"

"Get in here then so I can bathe in peace."

Winry happily complied. There was no way she would let harm come to the mighty Edward Elric on his first night home, in a bath tub. A small part in the back of her mind considered that this would be the first time she had seen him naked since they were so little they got baths together. But her focus was elsewhere, on his safety. As Winry entered the room she saw Edward blushing slightly and she decided to sit on the floor next to the tub instead of on the toilet lid. That way she could be closer to him. In case of an emergency of course!

"Why do you worry so much Win?"

"Because I…Why do you think I wouldn't?" She had almost said because I love you. But she caught herself in time. Watching him sitting there in warm water, with a light layer of steam rising from the tub, water dripping down his golden hair and onto his toned back sent shivers down her spine.

"Because you what Win?" He had not been able to let this slip, of course.

"Because I…" Could she really tell him? He didn't give her the chance.

"It's because you think I'm weak right? That's it…" He sounded so sad, so let down. She couldn't believe that he thought she was thinking that. The Edward Elric she knew was many things and weak was not one of them. She moved just about as close to the tub as she could without getting into it with him, which she considered briefly and quickly discarded the idea. His eyes were down cast and desperately finding somewhere else to look, anywhere else to look, than at the beautiful blonde who was creeping closer.

"No Ed! That's not it at all!" She said with as much love as she could pour into those few words.

"R-really?" He said with a small sound of hope in his voice. He turned towards her and realized that the movement brought them about 3 inches from each other's face. His heart stopped for a minute.

"N-no, Ed."

"No what?" He said confused, he didn't remember what he had said, or asked? Winry pulled an inch back involuntarily, confused as to why he was confused.

"No I don't think you are weak?" She said, hoping she had remembered what she was supposed to say. She felt like it was hard to breath with him this close.

"Oh, right." He said with a small chuckle. _Get a hold of yourself man!_ He chastised himself internally. He forced a playful smile and sunk back into the soapy water, pulling himself farther away from her in an attempt to regain some semblance of coherent thought. It wasn't working very well.

"Are you done Ed?"

"Come again?"

"Are you finished with your bath?"

"Uh, yeah I guess so."

"You guess so!? Did you even try to clean?"

"Of course I did! Then you came in here and…" _distracted me_ "…and made me…"

"Made you what Ed?" She said with anger boiling behind her words.

"You just made me, um, think is all." He covered up quickly, _you made me lose concentration, Winry Rockbell I love you._

"Oh…What about?"

"It's good to be home." He said surprising her. He decided if he didn't get out of this hot bathtub with his heart's desire so close, he might lose what little control he had left over his body.

He stood up, without a second thought about how close he was putting his sensitive parts next to Winry's face. Winry, in shock at his sudden movement and in further shock once she realized what exactly she was looking at, moved backwards so fast that she smacked her head on the sink, hard.

"Winry! Winry are you ok!?" He jumped out of the tub, forgetting momentarily that his limbs were weakened, and collapsed almost immediately.

"Ed!" Winry said between the stars shining around her eyes. She had to make sure he stayed safe.

Winry was in pain. Nothing she couldn't handle. But moving right now caused her eyes to almost dive into complete blackness. She scooted probably an inch before she came into contact with Ed. What part of Ed it was, she neither knew nor cared. Ed, was also in pain. The evening had been more than he could handle, even though admitting that caused his pride to shiver. Ed managed to wiggle towards the door enough to get a look into Winry's eyes. He used his good arm and put his hand on her cheek. At his touch she opened her eyes. She found two golden orbs, burning into her soul. It took her a second to realize it was Ed she was looking at. She moved her fingers, realized they were still touching flesh, and saw that she had them near his neck now, on his shoulder.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

This was it. She had to tell him. If he took it badly she could say it was because she had a concussion. Which she wasn't entirely sure she didn't actually have. She was aware of her increased heart rate, she thought the whole world must be able to hear it. Her breathing came fast as she looked into his beautiful eyes. She saw concern flash behind those eyes. But she couldn't place the main emotion that was burning there. She scooted herself up a tiny bit, wincing at the pain, and managed to get her forehead about to his chin. This was it.

"Edward, I" "Winry, I" They said almost in perfect unision. Edward ended a second later than she did, as they locked eyes. He smiled at her, she smiled up at him. He caressed her cheek gently.

"What Win?"

"Um, I, um, I always wanted…I um."

"Are you ok?"

"Give me a second, this is hard, baka." He smiled at her, she was fine.

"Winry…"

"The more you interrupt me the longer this will take!!"

"You said that… fine."

"…Nevermind."

"What do you mean never mind!!"

"In what way is that confusing?"

"Well, I wanna know!"

"FINE!" She had wanted to shout that, but it came out in a defeated whisper. "Fine" she said even quieter than the last time.

"Win…" Edward said quietly. "I'm sorry. What do you want to tell me?"

"Ed."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up for a second?"

"Ok"

She made a face at him when his response was, in fact, a response. _Just say it already Winry! You can do this, you have always loved him._ There was about a 30 second pause before she looked back up into his eyes. His eyes were smoldering and her breath caught. He rubbed his thumb on her cheek again, having never let go in the first place, and pulled her just the tiniest bit closer.

"Edward I love you" She whispered, but he still heard it.

"Winry…" She started to pull away, afraid after all of this time to leave her emotions lying out in the open to bleed. But Edward's grip, suddenly strengthened, would have none of that. He used what was really the last of his strength to pull her face up to his. He leaned in and did what he had wanted to do since they were five years old. He kissed her.

At first Winry was surprised and didn't move, it took only seconds for her to lean into him and kiss back. The first few movements were gentle, loving, and telling her in every way but in words that he loved her too. She didn't want this to end. She picked up the pace a little and fire shot through her being as he returned the passion. Her hand traveled to his back and pulled him closer, pulling his naked body against her tightly. She shivered. His hand had moved from her face, down the back of her neck and onto her shoulder. He squeezed her shoulder gently and opened her mouth with his, penetrating her with his tongue. She responded with an eager little moan and a penetration of her own. His body responded in a most embarrassing way and pushed against her middle. She kissed him harder, faster and with everything she had always dreamed of. He ran his hand down her side and when he reached her hips, he pulled her closer, there was no room left between them. Any closer and they would become one entity.

They had to come up for air, they were both breathing hard and sweating. Edward put his lips to the tip of Winry's nose and kissed it gently.

"Winry I love you"

At that word a single tear slid down her ivory cheek, alarming Edward so much that his aroused state disintegrated.

"Winry! What's wrong?"

"It's just…I never thought…I'd get to hear those…words from…you" She said in between tiny sobs.

"I've always loved you Win."

"I've always loved you too." Fire burned inside of them both as they leaned in to continue. Just as the skin on their lips touched, but before a full kiss could be landed, a loud thud and a shout was heard from down the hall.

"Shit! Alphonse!" Winry Yelled, at once jumping to her feet and pulling Ed with her. She swayed for a moment, she had forgotten that she had hit her head. Edward grabbed his towel, wrapped himself in it, and took her arm. It was really a combined effort that got them both down the hall to Al's room. Ed's limbs were giving out after the stress of the day and Winry was dizzy. Dizzy from the blow or dizzy from the kisses she wondered briefly.

They pushed open the door to find a confused Alphonse sitting on the floor.

"Al?"

"Brother! Winry! I'm sorry I should have waited."

"Waited for what?"

"You to finish bathing, brother."

"Oh, I'm done know. What do you need?"

"I'm hungry."

"Your always hungry Al!" Ed said smiling.

Winry giggled and helped Edward towards the bed. They sat down on it and together, lifted Al up from under the armpits, to sit in between them.

"Winry, what happened to you? Your hurt too now?" Al said noticing how careful she was being and how much weaker she seemed.

"um, your brother fell getting out of the tub, and I fell and hit my head too." She lied.

"Brother! You should take better care of Winry…wait, weren't you supposed to sit outside?"

"She was bothering me too much with worried questions every second so I just made her come in." He said trying to make it sound as much like a burden as he could. The two of them smiled at each other behind Al's head.

"Brother! You should know better. Winry was only looking out for you and now she's hurt too! You should be more grateful next time, what would happen to us without Winry, brother?..." Ed cut him off before the rant could continue.

"I know, I'm sorry Al."

"Apologize to Winry!" Al said fully intent on being minded. Ed leaned back to make eye contact with Winry again and smiled.

"I'm sorry Winry."

"It's ok Ed." She said beaming.

Al looked slowly between the two of them and realized he must have missed something. But, Ed had apologized so he let it go. It took Ed a few minutes to get dressed, with Winry assuring him her eyes were closed. She and Al stayed on the bed to wait until he was ready. It took the combined effort of all thee of them to get down the hall, down the two stairs into the living room, to the kitchen and get everyone seated. Winry, was using the counter to steady herself as she went about heating up dinner for the boys. She had made stew earlier in the day and they were quick to agree that stew sounded wonderful. She brought them two heaping bowls of stew, two chunks of bread and a three cups of tea. She decided that all she felt like was another cup of tea. She felt mildly nauseas and decided that food was not in her best interest.

The three of them ate mostly in silence. Al ate as fast as his body would let him. He had to stop to catch his breath occasionally. Ed ate a little slower, keeping a watchful eye on Al and a loving one on Winry. She just sat and smiled over her tea at her reunited family. _This is the best night I have ever had_ Winry thought to herself as she watched Al gulp down the last few drops and bashfully ask for seconds. She happily complied, anything to make his ribs not stick out so much. Ed wasn't feeling up for seconds, which surprised everyone. He had always had an amazing appetite. In fact, his appetite had decreased dramatically since Al had gotten his body back. _I suppose I'm not eating for two anymore_ he thought as he watched Al inhale his second bowl.

As soon as Al finished he smiled and yawned tiredly. Winry suggested he turn in for the night so he could get stronger sooner. The faster his body healed the faster he would be able to start doing things on his own. Ed was only a few weeks away from a full recovery. The doctors had told them that on their rushed way out. Al on the other hand, might take months, or he might never fully recover. People have had limbs cut off and had them reattached in the medical profession before. No one had had their soul returned to them. Everyone was waiting and watching to see what would happen.

Winry, who was feeling a little stronger after her tea, suggested Ed wait here while she tucked Al in. He acquiesced, only after testing his strength secretly. He discovered that standing would require a few more minutes of rest. _Damn this weak body_ he thought and then immediately regretted the thought._ No, I am lucky to have it, nevermind. I WILL be patient._ Patience had never been his best quality, he supposed he would have to learn now, for Al's sake.

Winry slowly helped Al walk to the bathroom, she helped him relieve himself before bed with little to no embarrassment on either part. They were family and family should always help. Winry managed to get Al all tucked in without feeling too dizzy. She supposed, though, that too much activity would start her head throbbing all over again.

"Hey Winry?" Al asked as he snuggled deeper into his blankets.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad we have you."

"I'm glad I have you guys too. Sleep tight Al, call if you need something."

"Hey Winry?"

"What?"

"I love you."

She smiled and walked over to him and patted him on the head.

"I love you too, you're my baby brother, you know?" Al smiled at her. He knew long before Ed and Winry did, that they were perfect for each other. He was just glad he got to be a part of it now.

"Night Winry."

"Good night Al."

She closed the door smiling to herself and returned to the kitchen to find that Edward was no longer there. She turned around confused and found that he had somehow managed to limp all the way to the couch by the fire. Winry sat down next to him, turned sideways so she was also laying down, and pulled him into her lap. His head rested on her lower belly and he was encompassed by her legs. Winry was petting his hair tenderly.

"You know, I just noticed something Win."

"What's that?"

"Where's Pinako?"

Winry laughed. Out of all of the things he could have noticed, it was about granny.

"She's out of town for a few days on business."

"Oh."

"Hey Win?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm kinda tired too, can you help me to my room?"

"You got onto the couch just to tell me this now?" He gave her a shrug and she sighed.

"Ok."

She pushed him into a sitting position and stood up. She put her arm around him while he did the same and they started walking slowly. They passed Alphonse's room and he looked at her questioningly.

"I might have a concussion remember?"

"What's your point?"

"I'll need supervision while I sleep."

Ed blushed which in turn made Winry blush. They walked the rest of the way to her room in silence. She opened the door and Ed took in the smell of grease and metal. The floor had tools scattered around, but a path was easily made towards the bed. The bed was no longer the single bed Winry grew up in. She had upgraded to a slightly larger one a few years back., so she could stretch out. Pinako hadn't argued, Winry had earned the money and if she wanted a bigger bed then so be it.

Winry let Ed down on the bed while she turned around. She dug in some drawers before finding what she wanted. She balled whatever it was into her fist, mumbled something about needing to use the bathroom and took off down the hallway. Ed didn't question her, he assumed she was telling the truth and settled down. He heard the shower turn on and realized that she had probably only had the time to wipe herself down before, if she had filled the tub for him and Al. He was just drifting into sleep when he heard the door open. He opened his eyes slowly to smile at Winry and instead ended up choking on his own spit and blushing harder than he ever had.

In front of him was the woman of his dreams, dressed in little pink shorts…no they weren't actually shorts, more like underwear that came down a little bit more than normal, whatever they were, Ed liked them. She also had on a pink bra with sheer fabric hanging down almost to her waist. Ed remembered one of the guys in the military describing this to him in the past. He had called it a babydoll. Winry smiled at his reaction and slinked towards the bed. Ed contemplated saying a million things but in the end all he could do was breathe. Winry climbed under the covers with him and wrapped her arms around him, putting her face next to his on the pillow.


	3. Realization of Dreams

Realization of Dreams

Ed's POV

To say that she was beautiful would be an understatement. To say that I had always wanted this wouldn't be quiet true either. I never dreamed of having a life beyond an endless journey to get back our bodies. Love as an act was never really an option, although I loved Winry all my life, I didn't want to lose her. Or leave her alone with an untimely and seemingly likely death.

When she opened the door and walked towards me in that skimpy outfit a million and one things ran through my head at once. Not a single one of them was about if this was right or not. This was the path my life would have taken had I not played god as a child. This was the path that finally, I had been returned to. It was shaping up to be a pretty good damn path!

I wanted to say something, anything to her as she slid under the covers and ignited my senses. I didn't really have any words though. I couldn't keep repeating that I loved her, and I got the distinct sensation that talking would result in a "shut up Ed", so I didn't do it.

Despite a lack of strength in the moments before her mostly naked form pressed against me, I had very little strength left. The second her skin touched mine I was renewed, I felt like a new man. I lifted my hand slowly to her cheek and brushed a stray hair off of it. The look in her eyes was an amazing mix of love and desire. I could have cried because of that look, but my own desire burned the tears out before they fell.

Winry's POV

I was taking a wild chance doing this. But I figured it was a night of dreams coming true so I might as well give it a shot. I had bought this lingerie after one of my last visits to repair Ed because I was salivating at the idea of wearing it for him. A thought that I hadn't given any credibility to since that night. But boy am I glad I bought it.

The look on his face when I opened the door was priceless, and it was exactly what I had wanted. It was a mixture of confusion, embarrassment and desire. Tonight I don't care about 'right' or 'wrong' or even my stupid 'virtue'. Ed and me…I like the sound of that…well it's gonna be us from now on you know?

The fire burning in his eyes is too much for me, I love it.

Exit Character POV

Edward pulled Winry in for a kiss of passion. This kiss could be ranked among the top epic kisses ever landed. The joy, love and passion made the room swelter.

Edward, having striped down to his boxers to sleep in, had his manhood pushing insistently against Winry. She wrapped her left leg around his middle and slowly rotated her hips against him. Edward, feeling her warm desire through her underpants, shuttered and kissed her with a new urgency.

Hand's tangled into hair and quickly ran down faces. Edward's hand tore the bow holding the front of Winry's babydoll, opening it and she shrugged out of it. He didn't even take the time to take in the view, he just pulled her bare body tighter against his own, as if it were impossible to let her go even for a second. He had her in such a tight grip that a small part of her mind thought the word bruise for a split second.

Winry had begun to rotate her hips against him in a rhythm, finding that it felt good. Edward was rocking ever so slightly with her. Hand's traveled down arms and Edward found the side of the offending underwear. In a gracefully rapid motion, timed perfectly with one of her rotations so that her hip wasn't touching the bed, Edward slipped them down to Winry's knees.

An electrical jolt shot through Winry's spine and she moaned his name breathily. Ed using strength stolen from the passion, flipped Winry onto her back and kicked her shorts off with one foot. They flew off the side of the bed and landed onto a wrench. He stopped for a moment, looked her in the eyes, and told her that he loved her. Instead of answering Winry pulled him down into another fierce kiss. Ed lowered his body and with a whispered "Do it already" on Winry's part he lost his boxers, pushed himself into her and made their bodies one.

If the experience hurt Winry she didn't let it show. She kissed Edward just as passionately and without missing more than a beat, began to find how to move against him in her new position. Edward grunted a passionate animalistic noise, a noise of ownership and pleasure. Winry bit his lip in enjoyment.

It took only a few moments of this before Edward felt the end coming. He tried to restrain himself but when he felt Winry gasp, and her walls tighten around him, he lost control. Into the woman lying under him spilled his essence. Winry tossed her head to the side and clawed at Ed's back. She slowly stopped moving, opened her eyes and attempted to regain some normalcy in her breathing.

They looked at each other, both content and in love, still sharing a portion of their body with the other one and smiled. Ed pulled out and lay on his side, his arm encircling her. She stared into his eyes and smiled. They lay in silence for a minute or two before Winry spoke up.

"Your mine now Edward Elric."

He looked at her and smiled, planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I always have been Win."


	4. Equivalent Exchange

When Pinako Rockbell returned home early the next morning and saw a pile of three sets of clothes on the front porch, a thousand things ran through her head. She had returned as fast as possible so she could keep Winry company. She strongly suspected the girl was losing it, and it was understandable of course. After all, she had lost her parents and her childhood best friends at a young age. The boys continual dance with danger had put a strain on Winry and there was an ever growing emptiness in her eyes that scared the wits out of the elderly Rockbell, and the woman was anything but easily frightened. The strain of thoughts flashed by in quick succession.

Was there company?

Did something happen?

Was it to the boys?

Are they ok?

But they used to do this years ago when they got dirty, could it be them?

But why are there three sets?

Could the boys be back?

Really be back, to normal?

Is this some sort of joke?

Has Winry finally lost it?

The list continued on to higher levels of paranoia as Pinako opened the door bracing herself for anything but what she saw. When she swung the door open and got a full view of the kitchen table, she laid eyes on the most beautiful thing she could have ever seen. A fully human Alphonse who was laughing and smiling despite looking rather frail and Edward who was also laughing, with one flesh and bone arm around Winry's waist and another flesh and bone arm brushing a strand of hair out of her face. The thought flashed in Pinako's mind briefly that she could die in peace now. Not that that was a real concern, the woman was strong as an ox still. Winry was happy, and looking at Edward with such a gleam in her eyes that Pinako knew that their childhood love for one another had finally spilled over and there was no going back. She would have two grandsons returned home this day and a grandson-in-law eventually out of one of them, she just knew it. And that was for the best, really, she couldn't have asked for more.

As the days went by the boys spent most of their time training their bodies. Al made slow but steady progress while Edward pushed himself as hard as he could. Winry spent most of the days sitting in the grass watching them, and smiling. Always smiling. Pinako cooked and cleaned and did her business without a word of complaint. They could help with the chores later_, let them be for now_, she thought. When about a week had passed without a word about the military or alchemy from the boys Pinako and Winry both assumed that they just weren't ready to talk about it. Winry really couldn't hope for more than for them to never talk about it. The nightmare was over and she would prefer to leave it that way. But when a knock came at the door and she saw a familiar blue-clad figure standing there she thought that her wish would never come true.

"Mustang, what brings you here, I'll go get the boys..." She said hestitantly.

"Don't" He replied furtively.

"This is shaping up to be a nightmare already. Come in..."

"Could you send the boys on some errand? I need to talk to you and Pinako in private"

Winry sighed and after she led Roy to the table she went out back to send the boys on an uneeded supply run. She baited them on going without her by suggesting to them that they weren't strong enough yet to go without her as a sitter. That had them running, well limping at high speed really, towards town. Winry sat down opposite Mustang while Pinako busied herself with tea, and potentially the kitchen knives aimed at Mustang's head. You just never knew.

"I assume you can tell this is not a social call, but there is something you need to know and I took too long in getting here. I hope it is not too late."

"What..." Winry started and was immediately cut off by an obviously hurried and bothered Roy.

"I don't have the time to be here telling you this, so right now is the time for every question and answer you will ever get. After this, we never mention again certain details, understand me?"

"Go for it." Winry said, bracing herself.

"I am hoping you haven't asked the boys any questions regarding the military or their lack of use of alchemy lately."

"We haven't" They said in unison. Winry hadn't noticed the lack of alchemic phrases, words or comments let alone the lack of its use. She was just too happy to have the boys back.

"You understand at least the basics of alchemy from growing up with these two I assume..."

"Define basics Colonel" Pinako said, on par with Mustang's impatience now.

"It's Führer now."

The Rockbell's raised eyebrows in unison but, in their impatience to learn whatever news they needed to, they ignored this development.

"Equivalent exchange." Mustang said.

"What?" Winry said.

"Do you know what it is?" Roy's impatience was astounding.

"Yes." Winry said between gritted teeth.

"Have you not wondered then, Ms. Rockbell, what price the boys paid for their bodies?"

Winry sat bolt upright in shock. She had wondered, at least a part of her had. But she also, really did not want to know. Pinako had wondered but figured it wasn't important now. Not that they were home alive and in one piece.

"We have, Führer." Pinako said, making the title sound a bit too much like an expletive.

"We don't know the whole story. When we found the boys staggering back towards the front line, they were whole. We suspect that they skirted around the equivalent part somehow, but then again we also do not know the extent of the damage."

"What damage?" WInry squeaked an octave higher than normal.

"The boys have lost all knowledge of Alchemy and, we believe, the ability to use it."

There was silence. On the one hand, Winry was relieved, what with this the boys would be normal boys and free of the military. But on the other hand, this was their entire lives, how would they make money? They had no other training. Pinako did not react, internally or externally beyond the single thought, _It could be worse._

"There seems to be some loss of memory surrounding people involved with Alchemy and their journey so far. They remember why they set out on the quest and most people who they met along the way are familiar to them. They can identify, for example, that they both trust and do not trust me. They know that Brigadier General Armstrong is insane and they know that he is a friend. But they do not know _why_ Armstrong is a friend, or _why_ they both like and dislike me. The exact details are missing."

Again, silence.

"They know that Miss Izumi taught them, they just don't know what."

"What do the boys think about their fuzzy memories?" Pinako asked.

"Surprisingly they don't really care. Edward said in a daze after he returned to us, that they "avoided enough of the price to understand why they paid it" if that makes sense to you."

Two nods were slow in coming. How much did they forget? How did they avoid the full price? Will there be repercussions later?

"So, why are you here Mustang?" Pinako questioned.

Mustang gave her a look that edged on exasperation.

"It is because of those two idiots, that I have the opportunity to restore this country. It is because of all of their insane and dangerous actions that this country and the lives of the people inhabiting it are saved. I owe them, this country owes them."

"Ok…" Winry didn't quite understand where this was going.

"I came for two reasons. Firstly to explain to you why the boys will not remember a lot of things and why you must tread carefully around these things that they have forgotten. They forgot for a reason and we must honor that."

Winry was surprised that Mustang had used the word honor, she agreed with him too. Strange.

"Secondly, because of the debt this country owes them, they will be supplied with a continual paycheck, for the rest of their lives."

This was not the nightmare Winry had been expecting.

"The boys have been told that they protected their country with their lives and will never need again. This way, with the loss of their abilities, they can provide themselves and their family without difficulty."

"That is very generous of you Führer" Pinako said with a hint of disbelief.

"It isn't nearly as much as they deserve. For all they went through for themselves and the lives of thousands of people they never met, they deserve much more. But it was Edward's last request before he started the final transmutation, that should he succeed, he wanted to live a peaceful life away from the Military. And that should he fail, that Miss Winry would never want again."

Winry began to cry. In what Ed thought might be his last living moment he thought of protecting her. Pinako's eyes shimmered in the light, but no tears would fall.

"I must return now, or Hawkeye will have my head. I or someone else will return to set up the details…and to visit them once they have had a little more peace."

Mustang immediately stood and did the last thing Winry or Pinako would have expected. He saluted them both and said "Thank you for helping this country." And without a second to spare, without allowing the Rockbell women to respond, he shot out the door. They heard an angry feminine voice and assumed that Hawkeye had been guarding the door and impatiently waiting to be on the road.

They sat in contemplative silence both wondering exactly why the boys couldn't have heard that.

"…avoided enough of the price to understand why they paid it". Winry repeated quietly to herself. What did that mean? Did the boys use some loophole that could return and bite them? The Col…no the Führer didn't seem to think so.

'_They forgot for a reason and we must honor that'_ Winry said quietly to herself but Pinako nodded at her anyway.


	5. The Life We Should Have Had

The Life We Should Have Had

Time passed both quickly and slowly for Edward Elric. Every moment was like a dream, like somehow this wasn't the way he had thought his life would be. There were almost memories as to why he felt this way, echoes of a past forgotten. The few clear pictures he had reassured him that forgotten was an excellent way for them to stay. This thought, among many others, flung him into a fit on the ground exclaiming variations on how of _course_ it would be better to know because knowledge is important and useful. Al would look at him sideways and start laughing. Inevitably, something would get thrown and the threat of a wrench would find them, no matter how far from their home they were.

Time passed and they grew stronger. Alphonse was now stronger than Edward in everyway except his temper. Ed was always trying to find something that he was better at than his little brother, just like old times. Time passed and Edward and Winry were always together, always happy or playfully fighting. There was never any true anger in their banter, it was just their formula for functioning. Time passed.

It was the middle of a brutal summer only days after a long visit from Mustang, Hawkeye, Izumi and Armstrong. The visit was full of laughter and joy despite a nagging feeling Edward had that this was the first time they all shared a moment like that. It was during that visit that Ed made his decision and he decided to discuss it with Alphonse. Al happily agreed and they began making arrangements. Their secrecy both confused and worried Winry. But, this was how they had operated since they were children and Granny had told her to let it go.

The boys had decided to build a new house on the property that they grew up on. It was hard labor but they both felt it was going to be important soon. Ed hoped it would be soon. Keeping it a secret from Winry would be impossible so they decided on a devious plan. They sent her on an expenses fully paid trip to rush valley to visit old friends and buy, within reason, whatever she wanted. Winry's happiness was only tarnished when she realized she was going without Ed. Granny, worried for her safety and sensing the boys intent at secrecy, volunteered to accompany her. It was to be a two week trip. The night before Winry left, like so many nights now, Edward and her shared a room, a bed and a racing heartbeat. They did not sleep that night, when their hearts returned to normal they held each other all night. Winry's head was comfortable on Edwards shoulder with his arm around her. She did not cry in the morning when she left him, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and a wink. She hugged Al.

Two weeks was going to be insane to build a home. They had no notions of completing it in that time, just the outer shell and the basic layout was their goal, they got a little farther than that. The brothers enlisted Armstrong's help and he was more than happy to lend a hand. To their immense delight, Izumi stopped by to lend a hand. They never questioned how she new, teacher always knew things and they liked it that way. It was a house to be built with love, by people who were important to them, to signify the change in their world. This was the life they should have had all along. Ed supposed they had earned the right back.

They both remembered what happened here, years in the past. They both knew what state their bodies had been in. They knew only enough to remind them not to search for answers to lost questions. They both agreed on taking their foggy memories of the bad and turning it into a glowing future.

With the help of friends and the exclusion of alchemy in even their work, the house was coming along slowly. Lots of people they knew made secret trips to lend a hand during this time, even a grumbling Mustang. It was designed to hold two families at opposite ends of the house, with a shared kitchen and common room in the middle on the ground floor. Ed claimed the left side of the house, when you look at it from the outside, because it was closest to a tree that once held a swing of his. He intended to put a new swing up.

When the two weeks were up the house was most of the way done. Their friendly help bid them good luck and a promise to return shortly, if all went as planned. There were a variety of internal things that needed to be completed but it would keep the weather out. Edward had run into town yesterday for the final two arrangements and would arrive before Winry. Ed did and flashed Al via a high powered lamp the signal to continue as planned. Al couldn't help his excitement.

Al met Winry at the station with a goofy grin on his face. Winry rushed to embrace him and was confused by the lack of Edward. Al winked at Granny and Winry became suspicious.

"Where is Ed?" She said with a hint of frustration in her voice.

"He is waiting for you, Win." Al said smiling that silly smile.

"Uh, huh…What's goin on?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"You have to go see for yourself… Go on, Granny and I will catch up." Al said with a look that said I will explain if you agree, Granny nodded.

Winry entrusted her bags of purchases, to Al and started down the path alone. When she was out of hearing distance Pinako turned to Al finally and asked,

"Is Edward…" Al cut her off with a brief, "Yep"

"I see. Why don't you and I go visit a customer of mine on the other side of town for a few hours?"

"Excellent idea." Al said, quite literally beaming.

Winry walked down the familiar path in her white traveling dress and large sun hat. It was truly a brutal heat wave. As she continued down the path wondering what the _hell_ Edward was doing she saw the impossible and stopped in her tracks. _There is NOT supposed to be a house there. There has not been in years_…Winry picked up her pace and ran nearly the rest of the way. She slowed and approached with caution. Ed and Al with their bodies back was amazing enough but a materializing house? Perhaps she really had lost it and this was all a dream. She was about to turn around and go lay down when she heard a familiar voice laughing, giggling really from where she assumed the back porch would be.

Upon rounding the corner she stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a tiny little bark and saw smoldering golden eyes lock on hers. Ed had been tickling the belly of the cutest puppy she had ever seen. He giggled when it licked his hand.

"Welcome home Win." Ed said standing up. In his arms the puppy was barely big enough to not fit in one hand.

"Ed?" She said slowly approaching. Without any warning Ed was two feet from her and smiling with eyes that screamed passion.

"What the-" Ed cut her off by simultaneously taking her hand and kneeling in front of her. He placed the most adorable baby puppy in her hand, who took to licking her wrist. Her eyes traveled from the fuzzy baby to Edwards' eyes in confusion. Realization hit the instant Ed continued.

"Winry will you-"

"Yes"… "Oh yes, yes, yes!"

"You didn't let me ask a question, baka." She smiled and waited.

"Will you marry me?" He said without hesitation or jest in his eyes. The man who had never told her in words that he loved her did not hesitate. The man who left her for months at a time in the past, who never admitted any feelings at all until recently, had just without a hitch asked her to marry him. She supposed this was just his way, no apologies needed. In truth, Ed had argued with himself for nearly the entire time he had been home. Should he do this? Could he? In the end he realized that shoulds and coulds were not an issue. He would do it and if she said no, he would wait patiently and ask again. He chuckled internally at the patient part of his plan and knew that would never happen.

"I already said yes, baka." She said smiling.

He stood up fluidly and embraced her, the puppy yelped, they both giggled and they released the strength of the embrace. They kissed, passionately, to which the puppy wiggled free and added his own slobbery kiss on Winry's cheek.

A tear slid down Winry's cheek as she took in Edward fully. A painfully handsome man who was honest and kind, who would go to the ends of the world and back to right a wrong, and a man that wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She had never been this happy before, well, when they first came home it came pretty close to this, but still!

"This is for us, Win." He said breathily as he turned her towards the house, the nameless puppy wiggling in excitement.

Winry tore her eyes from the house and turned to face Ed. She pulled him into a kiss and slowly lowered herself onto the grass with Edward carefully falling on top of her. The puppy squealed and started running laps around them as fast as he could, until he got tired and curled up to rest. They made love on the grass, outside of their home to be and before they were done they said short wedding vows to themselves, for only their ears, that would bind them now and for always, even before a proper marriage.

They lay in the grass for a while, shoulder to shoulder looking out at the house, their house, and the puppy. The brutal sun eventually forced them to stop laying in the grass and Winry asked for a tour of the new place.

"It's not done yet, you haven't helped."

"Excuse me?" Winry said with mock disbelief.

"Everyone of our friends and people we love have come by these past two weeks and helped. Even if it's just a nail or two. And those who were too far away, like Rose or May sent things in the mail. This is to be a house of love and friendship. So you see, it can't be done until you help, since I love you the most."

"I love you too Edward Elric."

The second they touched the door handle, the puppy who had settled for a nap zoomed by them and into the house. Winry laughed.

"Does he have a name yet?"

"No, he's yours, you name him."

"Hmm. No I'd say he is _ours._ But I don't mind naming him…" Ed laughed as he ushered her inside.


	6. For Always

A/N: I apologize for this final chapter being so short and how long this took me to post. I actually nearly ended it with the last chapter, but I decided I owed you a little closure. I know it's a little vague but my intention is to allow your own imagination and desires to fill in the "ever after" part without me risking ruining what I believe to be pretty much done anyway. Ed and Winry forever.

Ed POV

The fire crackled in the distance as I walked back from the house. All our friends had come and tomorrow was the big day. The wedding that Al and I had argued over as a child was tomorrow. It seems I had won this time and Winry would be my bride, my wife. She is my most favorite person in the world, right next to Al. I would do anything for her, or him, but tonight is about us. It was inevitable that I would compare the two. Alphonse and Winry, my family and the two people I could trust with anything under the sun. But how do you compare to suns who shine equally bright?

Everyone had been looking at me funny lately, as if they were waiting for something. I imagine they expected more angry outbursts but I had lost the impulse. Though I know I am missing chunks of memory and that makes me curious from time to time, I also know to just be happy with my lot in life. I remember the uncertainty, the dread and the horror that surrounded my most recent years. I don't know what was horrible, but I know I was horrified.

In the weeks leading up to tonight, well to tomorrow really, the house had been completed. Teacher had been ecstatic about it being built without alchemy. I know the word should mean more to me than it does but all it brings back is the memory of the night that started all of this; A night that I know better than to try to bring back into clarity.

Al came back tonight, after having gone to pick up May. She was going to be staying with him on the other side of the house for a while. Winry and I were wondering if it might turn into forever.

Everyone who was coming was already here, sitting around a bonfire in our backyard. The Rockbell's home and our newly build home were full to capacity with those we love and trust. There were even a few tents dotting the countryside where people had opted to sleep outside and not bother with the cramped sleeping situation inside.

While I'd like to say that tomorrow will be the end of me and Winry living separately it would be a lie. That really happened the night I came home with Al carefully balanced in a sling. But tomorrow is the start of something all right. An official announcement to the world that we are beginning again and that this time, I will do it right. Tomorrow is the start of no more regrets or fuzzy memories. No more being horrified and no more waiting or searching.

:Fade to morning:

It was an interesting time of day for a wedding. Edward had insisted on a wedding while the sun rose. To be symbolic of everything starting over, happy and pure this time was his reasoning, to the great surprise of everyone who heard those words come out of _his_ mouth. No one had said a word at having to wake up in the gray dawn and set up in front of the house. Ed deserved much more than he was getting so no one dared complain about waking up early. The alter was under the tree, where Ed would wait for Winry to come to him, for the first time ever. It wasn't going to be a fancy wedding. Everyone had brought folding chairs with them and lined them up in two separate sections so there was a little aisle to walk down. One of Izumi's new student's had sprinkled petals down the aisle and had had a blast doing it.

As the gray dawn was lightening almost everyone was ready and in place. Edward had vehemently refused to wear anything but what he always wore, and while outwardly Winry threatened him with a wrench to no avail, inwardly she thought it was kind of perfect. Winry had modified her normal white sundress to be strapless after much frustration and help from Pinako. It wasn't much, but all she wanted was waiting for her under the tree outside.

Everyone was in place as the gray dawn began to blush pink, Winry stepped out of the back door and started her walk around to the front, with Armstrong escorting her. She had contemplated asking someone else to do it, but when she had seen him again after all this time she just knew it should be him. She waited outside contemplating all the different paths her life could have taken until just before the sun was going to peak over the grass. Once the time arrived she turned the corner and appeared at the end of the aisle. Her eyes locked with Edwards', they smiled and then… she took a step towards her future.


	7. After Story

This caught me on a whim tonight and I just made a little chapter. I don't know what I'm doing as far as a plan goes, but here is an epilogue if you will, a snapshot of their future. I think I might do another one or two but I'm not making promises.

Waiting

Edward was pacing at high speeds. He was mumbling and tugging on his hair nervously. Alphonse watched him calmly from a chair and sighed. At least it wasn't as bad this time, last time Al had seriously worried for his brother's health. A small hand reached up and tugged on his sleeve.

"What's daddy doing?" He was concerned; he didn't understand what was going on. He was still so young.

"He's worrying about your momma". Al replied, then playfully tossed his nephew's hair and pulled him into his lap. A mess of shaggy blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and a devious smile made him the near spitting image of his father. At least he hadn't inherited the temper of either parent…yet.

"Is momma ok?" He was worried now too.

"Um she's…uh…remember how we told you that you would have a little brother or sister soon?" His nephew nodded fiercely, eyes still full of questions.

"Well that's what's happening now". Al wasn't really sure how much explaining he could do to 2 ½ year old boy about this sort of thing. It made him uncomfortable. And he obviously wasn't satisfied with that answer, he was _never_ satisfied with any answer. If Al heard "Why?" one more time…

"But why is daddy worried?" Al sighed again and was in the process of trying to come up with a reasonable response when May intervened. She knelt down next to Al and put herself at eye level with her soon to be nephew.

"Your momma has to work real hard right now so you can meet your baby brother or sister." Bless May! She always knew what to say. Al had been considering discussing biology.

Ed's pacing intensified with a shriek from the adjoining room. Alphonse considering threatening him but he didn't want to further upset his nephew. Ed was an amazing father, no big surprise there. But right now, there were two things in Ed's world: The waiting and the worrying. His son loved him enough to understand he wasn't being ignored. Smart kid.

"Idiot" Al whispered under his breath. His brother needed to calm down, that certainly hadn't changed. Sure there weren't as many angry outbursts and he seemed to really enjoy just hanging around the house with his family. But there was always something. A project that _must_ be done just so. A new game he _needed_ to learn to be able to play with his son. The _perfect_ present for Winry. The man needed help or he was going to give himself an ulcer.

Life since the wedding had been amazing. All the tension and worrying and fighting had disappeared like a bad memory. Ed had insisted on carrying Winry through the door, and he had one hell of a time working the latch, but he got it eventually. They were always together, and Al and May were never far away either. Family dinners every night, friends visited all the time and the house was always full of laughter. It was a happy era for the Elrics. Life had gone from great to amazing with the birth of his nephew. Ed and Winry were so in love with each other and they were such good parents. Al got a kick out of being an uncle. He smiled to himself as he thought that sometimes things really do work out.

After what seemed like ages the doctor came out smiling, wiping his hands on a clean towel.

"Congratulations Elric-San, it's a girl!"

May let out a whoop and awkwardly hugged Al and the bouncing toddler on his lap. Al smiled, _A girl! _He thought that was nice. Ed smiled but still seemed tense,

"Winry and the baby…?" He didn't even get to finish his sentence when a shout from the other room floated towards him.

"We are both fine you idiot!" Winry sounded a little tired but just as capable as controlling Ed as ever, bless her too. Alphonse was continually surprised by how much a handful Ed continued to be after all this time. A niece now! He smiled at May and squeezed her hand. When it got a little warmer out and Winry felt good enough to walk around (which knowing her would be tomorrow, she was just as difficult as Ed) they would be married. They would still share the house that they had built together and no one would have it any other way.

Ed laughed, all his tension released instantly when he heard everything was ok. And as he walked towards the other room he smiled at Al and said

"Maybe I'll be the one sitting here watching you pace some day!" He then tore across the room to avoid the projectile that was tossed at his head; both Alphonse and May were blushing intensely.


End file.
